Hopelessy in Love
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Kagome wishes she didn't have such a big heart. She wishes she didn't fall for people so easily. But she does of course. rated T for some smut. please read and review! hope you like it! i don't own Inuyasha or Devil is a Part Timer. please enjoy! one shot!


Kagome POV

I sighed once more for that day. I have no idea why I have to do this stuff. Especially when I keep dropping the damn fries on the floor. I'm glad I have Mr. Maou to help me out though... but I hate relying on people so badly. I'm an idiot... But Mr. Maou is different. I sense demon energy from him. But it's so little that I barely even noticed it. It was only when I felt him use his magic just a bit just about to fix the fryer by the looks of it that I finally noticed. God was I surprised. But i'm glad everything turned out okay in the end...

but ever since i've kept a small eye on him. But I felt myself getting closer and closer... and before I knew it... I was hopelessly crushing on Mr. Maou. And I felt like a total idiot... I sighed as I went to go and make some black pepper fries. But suddenly I sensed a holy presence. I whipped my head around to see an older lady. Looks to be about 25 in that business uniform. And she was talking to Mr. Maou. From what I can tell. She's part angel, and has a grudge against Mr. Maou from the way she stares at him.

Once she left I walked over to Mr. Maou. "That customer was a bit weird wasn't she?" I asked.

"Sure was. Takes all kinds as they say." Mr Maou replied.

"Well, it looked like you two were talking about something. Do you know her?" I asked.

"I guess you could say we have a bit of history." he said. I became angered in outrage. This lady better not be trying to steal Mr. Maou before I even get a chance! I wont let her!

"I knew she smelt fishy..." I mumbled to myself angrily.

"How come?" he asked me.

"She's just got this air about her. Like she thinks you're beneath her. I don't like people like that. And really to tell you the truth... she looked a bit spoiled. Like if she doesn't get what she wants, she'll go on a rampage. I really do hate people like that." I explained to him. It's true. That's what I sensed she was like. And I do hate people like that. That's why when I was taken in by Sesshoumaru I made sure he changed his views as a ruler. But then I was kicked out of the past and i'm still looking for him. I know that releasing my miko powers entirely would be the quickest way too. But it's much too dangerous to do so...

I heard Mr. Maou say something and I turned to him in surprise and an apologetic smile on my face. "Sorry, my head was in the clouds. Say that again." I said with a smile.

"I said that your exactly right. If you run into her. Steer clear. She's not the most enjoyable person." he said.

"Okay Mr. Maou!... But you should be careful too. People like that... can be more dangerous and psychotically unstable then you think they are." I said looking back at him with a small smile that showed my true sadness in the words. Then I walked into the break room. It was time for me to get ready to go. When I got into the changing room I sat down and sighed. I'm an idiot for thinking about that now of all times.

Inuyasha... what happened to you? Why did you become such a stupid man? You became arrogant, you were a total idiot... you chose Kikyo and it destroyed me. It really did. And then she killed you right in front of all of us. My heat shattered.

But then Sesshoumaru tore her apart and continued to comfort me saying that I was his brothers pack, and now I am his. And things really just went on from there. I spent half a year there before we finally decided to put back to the other parts of the jewel. And I got locked out of my home. Something I would never truly be prepared for. I'd left behind my friends. My brother. My life... and god it hurt.

I finished changing and went back out to se Mr. Maou sitting down. "Alright. Time for me to head out!" I said with a smile. He turned to me with a smile that made my heart flutter a bit.

"Okay, see ya Kagome." he said I smiled and turned away. But then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Did you feel that earthquake last night?" she asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, my roommate didn't even feel it." he said absentmindedly. I froze.

"Roommate? May I ask if this roommate is a girl by any chance?" I asked my eyes twitching slightly.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm broke so I live with an old friend." he said. I sighed in relief.

"Okay then. I'll be off." I said.

"Wait! Kagome... before, were you alright? You seemed really sad..." Mr. Maou said.

"I... I was just brooding on old memories. I can't seem to forget any of them. And I guess the situation tugged on a few heart strings you know?" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh okay, as long as you're okay and safe." he said. I looked back at him in surprise to see him looking back at his manga. I turned away with a smile. He really does care...

Today I was super happy... Mr. Maou had agreed to talk to me about the earth quakes going on around me. And about that weird voice I heard. But I haven't told him about that yet. But it's like a date. So I decided to look a bit better then usual. I brushed my hair and let it simply flow out instead of how I always tie it up in a ponytail or a bun. I then put on my dark blue peplum top and a pair of black jeans. Then I began on my makeup. Just a bit of mascara and lipgloss, don't want to seem fake or trying to hard. I grabbed my purse and then went on my way. I slipped on my nude platform pumps as I walked out the door.

I made my way to where we decided to meet. I saw him up ahead and called out. "Hey Mr. Maou!" he turned to me and smiled. I stopped in front of him with a bright smile.

"Hey Kagome. Oh hey you have your hair down. It looks good." he said with a smile. I blushed a bit.

"T-Thanks. You look good too. I really like the jacket your wearing" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, my roommate told me that I needed to dress a little nicer for our date." he said with a slightly awkward smile... did he just say...?

"Wait... you actually are thinking of this as a date?" I asked my face flushing.

"Well... yeah... is that okay?" he asked.

"It's fine! Great actually... but lets forget that. Shell we go?..." I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, we should head off..." he said. "So where are we going?"

"To a small cafe not to far from here. It's cheep and laid back. I thought it'd be best you know? And since your giving me advice, i'll pay for lunch." I said with a smile.

"Okay, sounds cool. But I can't let you pay. Today it's on me." he said. I looked at him with a smile. Then we were about to head off when I noticed how many people were around.

"Um... Mr. Maou?..." I asked for his attention. He turned back to me in question. "I was wondering if... we could hold hands?..." I asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure! This way we wont get separated." he said and took hold of my hand. I blushed and stuck close to him as we walked through the crowds. We got to the cafe and ordered some drinks and then we got to talking.

"Well, you see i've been having migraines for a long time now a days. I thought it was just from working too hard. But last night I heard this strange voice. And it talked to me saying that they knew that disturbances have been happening around our world, and that an even bigger one is coming. And so, thats why I said the thing about the earthquakes. I thought that was why." I explained to Mr. Maou.

"I see. Well it's obvious why you'd think that." he said to me. And he seemed to be thinking. Suddenly he starting coughing up his coffee as he sipped at it.

"Mr. Maou?! Are you alright?!" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Everything is just fine..." he said nervously. What in the world? That's when I noticed two presences. One, a weak demon. Another, a weak part angel. The angel was that girl from before. The guy i'm not sure. But I certainly hope they aren't here to mess with things. Mr. Maou began to tell me to not worry about the voices. And that the real issue is the big earthquake coming. I nodded in understanding.

"I get it... i'm glad I talked to you Mr. Maou... I think you'd be the only few people to believe me. And I really like talking to you. Because your kind, and gentle. And Mr Maou, I really like-"

"That's enough!" a stuck up voice interrupted my confession! I turned to the girl in anger. How dare this pink haired part angel whatever ruin this for me?! "I hope you know you're conversing with the worst being in the world!" she said stuck up. And I seriously had the urge to punch her lights out. "Trust me little girl, this one is not what he seems. He's cruel, cunning, and stupid!" she excalimed. And now I was really pissed.

"Hey! How dare you just come here and then start insulting Mr. Maou!" I yelled at her then I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. "Your so rude!" I yelled at her. Then she continued to insult Mr. Maou right in front of me. But i've had enough. "That's it! You've gone too far! I will not sit by while someone insults someone I care about! For as long as I have lived! I have never met someone so rude! And trust me sister! I've met my fair share of useless! Asshole! Despicable! And shitty batch of men! And Mr. Maou is completely different! You know nothing about him! You call him trouble! But I call him my friend! And I protect my friends with my life! So if you say one more thing! You and I are gonna have a big fucking problem! And i'm going to plant my fist in your face!" I yelled at her glaring with every ounce of anger I had. I glared so hard i'd make Sesshoumaru sweat.

She flinched a bit as she stared at me expression in surprise. Suddenly I felt it. An earthquake! I gasped and turned to Mr. Maou. "Mr. Maou!" I yelled out jumping for him to hopefully protect him to the best of my power. But then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the lady from before in front of me. "What happened?..." I asked.

"Good, your awake. We're in the cafe. It's collapsed and we're trapped." she said. I nodded in understanding.

"What about Mr. Maou?" I asked.

"He's not with us. But i'm sure he's alive." she said. I nodded in understanding. I took in a deep breath and sensed Mr. Maou's aura behind a stone to the left of me. But it was much stronger then before. A lot stronger. Even Sesshoumaru would feel that from wherever he is... and knowing him. He'll come investigate soon. "Alright... I believe we should just stay and wait. So for now. You could use a bit of sleep." she said. Then she touched my forehead and I pretended her sleep spell actually worked. I kept my body still and silently breathing just like a normal sleeping person. "I hear you breathing! She's asleep. You can come out now!" The lady said to Mr. Maou.

"Stay out of my business!" a deep voice answered her. I knew it was Mr. Maou...

"Maou?! What happened to your body?!" the lady said.

"Don't know. It just changed on me." Mr. Maou's voice replied. "Come on, we need to get going. And take care of Kagome. Hopefully there aren't any casualties. But we can't wait for a rescue squad. So lets get out of here." he said. And then I felt a spike in his energy. It was so demonic. So strong. So heroic... and yet so comforting, and protective, and safe... it was amazing...

I felt Mr. Maou pick me up and his body did certainly feel bigger as he held me to his chest. I snuggled into his warmth pretending it was unconsciously. I felt him stop and he was staring at me. I could tell. He pulled me close to him self and he berried his head in my hair. "I'm sorry you got hurt Kagome... i'm so sorry..." I heard him mutter as he continued to nuzzle into my hair. Then I felt him kiss my forehead and then continue going. I controlled my blush but I was just so... happy... he really cared...

I pretended to just wake up when he left me with the lady he called Emi. When I woke up I looked around in confusion. Emi told me that we got rescued and that we were out. Then she introduced herself. We talked for a bit when I heard a voice behind me. "Are you guys okay?" Mr. Maou's voice said behind me. I turned around to see him back in his human form. I felt my eyes tear up and I ran towards him and hugged him.

"Mr. Maou! I thought you were in trouble! I'm so glad you're okay!" I yelled out crying my eyes out. He held my tightly against him.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm glad you're okay." he said. I nodded in understanding as he patted my head. But I still rested my head against his chest. He held me to him tenderly. "I'll take you home okay?where do you live?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise and nodded in understanding. He smiled. "Are you injured anyway?" he asked. I sighed and nodded a little bit.

"My ankle. It hurts. I think a rock landed on it before." I said. It was true. It was hurting. I just didn't want to show it. But I can't lie to Mr. Maou.

"Let me see it." he said I nodded and let him look at the ankle. He inspected it carefully before sighing. "It's definitely sprained. You wont be able to be alone for the next few days. Do you want to crash at my place so I can help you get around? Or would you rather I went to your place?" he asked.

"Y-You don't have too!" I exclaimed.

"I know I don't. But I want too." he said. I blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Can we got to my place. It's a bit closer, and it's got a really good couch for you to sleep on..." I said with a small smile.

"Awesome!" he said. "But give me a few minutes. I need to talk to Emi." he said and then walked off. I sat down and waited patently. When he came back, it thought he was gonna give me a piggy back ride. But instead he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the street. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I gave him directions. He finally arrived in front of my hotel. "Y-You live here?..." he asked.

"Yeah. When My Dad died he left me this place. It's owner was an old friend of Dads. And so now I don't have to pay rent for a decent room. Cool huh?..." I said about to drift off.

"Totally! Well come on. Lets get you in bed." he said. We went inside and I told him to go to floor 23. we got into the hall way and I gave him the key to my apartment. He opened it and I felt my self slip a little. He was so surprised. I directed him tot he bedroom and he laid me in the bed. I felt him slip off my shoes and place them beside my bed. "I'll see you in the morning then..." he said. I grabbed the back of his torn shirt.

"D-Don't go... I don't want to be alone..." I said with a sad and frightened look. He sighed before coming back and he kicked off his shoes and took of his torn shirt and then then he got under the covers and hugged me to his chest.

"Only until you fall asleep 'kay?" he said. I snuggled into him with a hum in agreement. I smiled as he held me to him. The sound of his heart beat helping me slowly fall asleep.

"You're warm..." I muttered before I fell into dream land...

I woke the next day to find myself alone in my bed. I yawned lightly before I got up and tested my ankle. It ached a bit. But it was okay to walk on. I'd just have a light limp. I went out into the lounge room to find a note from Mr. Maou. It said he'd gone home because Ashiya asked him too. Ashiya must be his roommate.

I went into my room and got dressed into a black leather skater skirt and a light blue daisy lace hanky hem crop top. I pulled on my black leather ankle high boots, and tied a light blue flannel shirt around my waist. I grabbed my black messenger bag and placed my sunnies on my head before heading out. I was still limping a bit but it was okay. It wasn't that painful, and i've been through worse.

I went down to the store to get some bandages for my foot, and maybe i'll get a new first aid kit too. I got to the pharmacy and there I ran into the guy who was with that Emi lady before. He told me that he was Ashiya and that he could take me for a visit at Mr. Maou's place. I agreed happily. I have to thank him for last night. We went to the small apartment he lived at. I was super surprised. I'm shocked he'd live in such a small place. But his living choices are none of my business.

We went upstairs and Ashiya opened the door and I froze solid at the scene in front of me. Miss Emi is crying. And Mr. Maou had his hand reached out towards her, as if he was about to hug her. I felt my heart slowly shatter... "I... Really shouldn't of come..." I said droping mybag in shock and sadness. Then I turned and I ran. I ran in a random direction. But before I knew it I was in front of the station. Everyone was staring...

Suddenly I bumped into someone. "I'm very sorry..." I said.

"Well, you'd make a nice meal." I heard the boy in front of me say. I looked up in surprise. It was a boy with long purple hair covering one side of his face. And he had two piercings in his ears. He turned to me with dark and ominous purple eyes before everything went back...

I opened my eyes to see there was chaos all around me. I looked to my right to see Miss Emi holding me. Then behind her was... Was Mr. Maou. I could feel his demonic energy going insane. But he looked... he looked amazing... he was so much bigger now of course. But i've never seen anyone look so strong... hell, with a little bit more power. Mr. Maou could rival Sesshoumaru... and maybe even beat him. "Is that... that is Mr. Maou right?" I asked Miss Emi.

"Yeah..." she answered me. I sat there in awe of Mr. Maou. Then I heard Emi call him the devil... that's just... insane... Mr. Maou.. my best friend, is Satan? That's just crazy... "I'll go clean up you mess Maou!" miss Emi said to Mr. Maou and then she turned to me. And she put a forcefield around me. But I knew almost as soon as she did it dispersed and my own replaced it. No one seemed to notice though thank god.

Miss Emi then had a power spike and she generated a sword and her hair turned white. Not silver white like Sesshoumaru's. More like Inuyasha's white. She began fighting and Mr. Maou got hit in the face. I gasped and ran towards him. "Mr. Maou! Are you alright?!" I asked worried placing my hands on his shoulders. Please be okay... he looked up with a slight bruise and a surprised face.

"Y-Yeah... i'm fine..." he said. I sighed in relief. I looked up at the villains. From what I could tell. It was a tainted priest and a fallen angel judging from the black angel wings. I glared angrily. I wish I could rip them apart. But that would require my powers. And I do not want hordes of demons coming here. But maybe it will be needed...

Mr. Maou put down the bridge that he was levitating with his power. And then he shot off. But the way things are going... it wont be enough. I looked around hoping for something to help. Anything. I gasped when I saw a weapon store. Perfect! I ran in side and scurried over the counter. I grabbed a compact bow and a quiver of arrows. I wasn't used to these types. But it's good enough!

I ran back outside and notched an arrow. I channelled just a bit of miko powers into it. But not enough to be seen. Just enough to breach any barrier they make to stop it. Then I let the arrow fly. It soared towards the fallen angel in top speeds. The angel looked over and smirked he put up a barrier but it didn't work and the arrow pierced straight through his stomach. Mr. Maou turned to me in surprise. I smiled at him lightly.

Then I turned to where I could see The tainted priest. I notched my arrow and let it fly. "Hit the mark!" I yelled out and it soared off. It pierced The priest right in the left shoulder. He screamed out in pain. He then tried to escape. I notched another arrow and let it fly towards him. It pieced through his cape and embedded into the building behind him. I let three more fly to keep him where he is. "You will stay still!" I yelled at him. He turned to me in shock. "If you move to much i'll accidentally hit you!" I yelled out sarcastically.

I reached back to only find two arrows left. Well that's fucking awesome! The others wouldn't of noticed it. But demons who know my energy would of. That's fucking awesome... the others finished them off and then two other priests who weren't corrupted came through a portal. They were talking to the others. I coudn't sense any demons. So maybe they didn't feel it. Hopefully i'm correct.

We all went home and we all talked to one another. The priests told me the reason I heard the voice, which was the big male priest, was because I liked Mr. Maou really intimately. I blushed darkly from embarrassment and shock... i'm so silly...

The next day I went to work with Mr. Maou. When we were alone I asked him. "Mr. Maou... are you going back to your world? Ente Isla?" I asked sadly.

"I'm not going yet... probably not for a very long time." he said. I looked at him in surprise. Then I smiled lightly. So while he's here. I still have time... i'll do my best to make you fall for me Mr. Maou!...

Over the next few days everything was chill. I went to school like usual and just sat there patiently. I was so bored of all this... I hate normal school life. Between having to do maths and have guys hit on me. I've had enough. Dear god, i'm so close to dropping out it's not even funny. I looked out the window and gasped. Down there was Mr. Maou! I smiled brightly and packed my stuff. I turned to Ayumi, she went to the same high school as me. "Hey Ayumi. Tell the teachers I went home sick. I'm leaving." I said with a smile.

"Okay Kagome. But remember to be careful. This neighbourhood isn't that safe anymore." she said.

"I can handle myself." I said.

"OH! And this better not be to go and see that two timing-" she began but I turned to her with a serious look.

"I already told you before Ayumi. He's gone. He's not coming back." I told her. She nodded in understanding and then I ran out of the classroom. I ran towards the front gates. "Mr Maou!" I called out. He turned to me in surprise.

"Kagome? Oh yeah! This is your school right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yep!" I said stopping in front of the gates. "Move back a bit." I said. Ge nodded and then I jumped up and flipped over the gates easily. I've done it quite a few times now. "So what did you guys want?" I asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?! You can't just walk out of school and jump the gates!" he exclaimed.

"Nah, it's cool. I do it all the time. School's boring me anyway." I said with a smile.

"What?! You skip school on a normal basis?!" Mr. Maou said in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I hate school. All those people judging me and telling me what to do? And i'm not even getting paid? Hell no!" I exclaimed determined. They stared at me in surprise.

"But don't you want to get a good job when you grow up?" Mr. Maou asked. I stiffened.

"I think I did once... but now a days... I don't have the grades or attendance to even try. You see... in middle school I was very sick. My immune system crashed on a daily basis. Then it'd bounce back. I'd have horrible illnesses and then bounce back. All because my weird immune system. And I found out it was all some type of cancer. Everyone thought I was going to die..." I wasn't truly lying. Just saying it differently. I considered Inuyasha and Naraku my illnesses. And then when I bounce back. I come back from the past. And I thought of my cancer as my adventures. It was so troublesome. And I wont even mention how often I got hurt. And everyone thought I was dead when I was with Sesshoumaru for half a year. I didn't go home because I was scared the well would close behind me. I was too scared. So many people thought I died from my illness.

"But then after being in the hospital for half a year I totally beat the crap out of cancer... and I came home. But ever since... well... there was really no chance of me even trying anymore. My social life was over. And I accepted that. So that's why I stopped trying... kinda sad I guess... a 16 ear old girl already given up on her life..." I said sadly staring ahead of me into the distance at nothing...

"That's just... It must have been hard..." Mr. Maou said.

"It was a lot of pain. That's for sure... but it was a journey. And it had it's ups and downs I guess..." I said to them with a smile stretching across my face. "But lets forget about that. It's too depressing. Now, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Well... it has something to do with your school..." Mr. Maou said. Then he began explaining. Well... I think I can help with that...

We were in the school at night and we were going to the sealed off room. Suddenly we heard a loud noise behind us. I moved behind Mr. Maou and clutched his arm pretending to be afraid. I didn't want him to suspect. But then it turned out to just be Miss Emi. Then we went to the sealed room to find out it was just Lucifer getting us to get him his gaming system. I can't believe that twerp! I should if pierced him in the hands with my arrows!

We went home and I just relaxed. I can't believe all this trouble... I certainly hope things don't stop being this fun though. I don't want thing to be boring again. No matter what. A few days later I was at work with Mr. Maou. He came in to have a break. "Hey Mr. Maou. Hows things going?" I asked.

"It's okay I guess. I need to refuel and all." he said. I nodded in understanding and he pulled out a bento with a very fancy bow design. It looked really traditional...

"Excuse me Mr. Maou... what's with the new bento box? Did Ashiya splurge on it for you?" I asked.

"No, it's not mine. A new neighbour moved in next door and let me borrow it." he said.

"New neighbour huh? Living right next door to you?" I said. Damn I envy them so much!

"Oh, yeah, she's cool, I think you'd like her." he said and I felt anger fill my whole body.

"Your neighbour is a she?!" I yelled out.

"Why are you yelling? There's no reason to yell..." he said scared.

"So she moved next door to you?! She's already loaned you her personal fancy bento box! Something's going on! What is it?!" I asked angrily. "What you're telling me here is the new girl who moved next door lent you her personal bento box! Is that correct?!" I asked.

"Yes! That's correct!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Maou! I'm sure your not easy! And i'm sure this isn't the case! But I have to ask! Is the meal homemade?!" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think she did it herself..." he said. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry! I need to see the food now please!" I yelled out.

"Sure fine! Just stop yelling!" he exclaimed. Then he showed me the top part. I stared at it in surprise.

"A new years meal huh? Well then... lets see the bottom." I said. Taking in a big breath. He nodded in understanding and then he lifted it up. I froze. It was a heart... a big pink heart... "AHHHHHH!" I yelled out holding my head and sinking to the floor in total heartbreak agony. No! He has a female neighbour who likes him! She gets more time with him! It's over! It's all over!

So I decided to make Miss Emi come with me to scout her out. We pressed the doorbell and the girl answered. She was small and petite. Her hair a dark blue that was fairly long but not as long as mine and not the same colour. But her eyes were light blue and emotionless. This girl... she's dangerous. And she's got celestial force like Miss Emi. This is all a trick to hurt Mr. Maou... I wont let her...

"Good Sadao, you have visitors!" she called out to him. I froze solid.

"S-Sadao?..." she calls him by her first name?! Already?!

"Kagome?!" Miss Emi called out to me but I was to far in my own head. I collapsed to my knees.

"It's over... it's all over..." I muttered to myself. He probably already has feelings for her!

"Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! Just because you are yet to breach that barrier doesn't mean you've lost..." Miss Emi said.

"You're wrong... it's so over..." I said depressingly.

"Get a hold of yourself already. It's not that bad. Just start calling him the same thing. And they aren't dating. So stop acting up." Lucifer said to me. I growled angrily and looked up at him. I launched myself at him.

"Shut up you twerp!" I yelled at him and I grabbed him and smashed him into the floor. Then I glared down at him and stepped over him. He yelled out in pain as I stepped on his back harshly. "Mr. Maou! Nice to see you!" I said with a smile. He turned to me and sweatdropped.

"You too Kagome..." he said. I walked in and sat down next to him around the table. Then they explained to me why Miss Suzuno was cooking for Mr. Maou. It was because Ashiya was sick and he couldn't. I calmed down then but I was still suspicious. I mean she did put the heart...

After breakfast Mr. Maou began to walk me home. We talked on our way about random things. "Oh hey. I was wondering if tomorrow I could make you lunch. I'd really like to." I said with a smile.

"Well, it seems fine. As long as you can afford it too." he said.

"Don't worry. Since I don't need to worry about rent. I have quite a bit of spare and easy money on my hands." I said.

"Really? Well then sure." he said with a smile.

"Great!" I said with a smile. I can't wait. I'll make it awesome!

"Alright Kagome. Tell me the truth. Aren't you a little weirded out about what we are?" he asked me. I smiled softly.

"No. Not really. You see, I used to live on a shrine. It's on the other side of Tokyo. That's where my family is. But I moved here because after so long being in hospital. Staying there... it hurt me mentally. So I moved into the place my Dad left me and I live alone. The person who cares for me every now and then is the owner of the place. He's really nice." I said with an absentminded smile.

"Really? A shrine? I did not peg you as shrine maiden..." he said.

"Not many people do. But to tell you the truth. I'd be lying if finding out your satan. The satan. Well it was certainly surprising. But I don't care. I know of things you've done. And I fell in love with you way before I knew any of that stuff. And my feelings will not change Mr. Maou. Not now. Not ever. I'm hopelessly in love with you." I said with a small smile and a blush on my face. He froze a bit. " I mean look at you. You are no the kind of person to want to hurt anyone. Not anymore anyway... so I trust you with my life Mr. Maou. Because... I love you" I said with a smile.

"I... I see..." he said. I smiled softly.

"And I know you probably don't feel anything like that for me. I'm gonna do my very best. Right until I die to make sure you fall for me too. I swear." I said with a determined smile.

"Oh Kagome... you're an idiot." he said. I looked at him in confusion. He was blushing a bit. Then he put down his bike stand and walked up to me. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him. I gasped as he hugged me tightly. Then he pulled back and leaned leaned down ad kissed my forehead. I blushed darkly.

"M-Mr. Maou?..." I asked breathlessly.

"Stop that. Call me by my first name already." he said. I felt tears appear in my eyes.

"Sadao..." I said quietly.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"Do you feel anything for me?" I asked pulling back and staring him in the eyes. My sapphire blue clashing with his light red. If he says he does then I will change things. I will tell him the truth.

"I... Kagome I... You mean the world to me. Even more then that. You taught me how to be human. How to live like this. I owe you so much. I really do. But you are a human. I am a demon... we... we probably wouldn't of even met before. And when I go back... I wont come here again... I don't want to hurt you like that..." he said.

"Then take me with you!" I exclaimed. I felt tears come to my eyes and I hugged him tightly my head resting on his chest. "Don't leave me behind. Please don't..." I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I can't..." he said to me softly. Tears streamed down my face now. I don't want him to leave... I have to tell him the truth. I need to to tell him about everything. Otherwise i'll never see him again once he leaves. I refuse to accept that! I pulled back with a determined look.

"Sadao.. I ned to tell you-"

"To think you were so loved good Sadao." a voice said I turned to see Miss Suzuno. I gasped and blushed darkly. How much did she hear. Did she see me cry?! N-No...

"I... I... I have to go!" I exclaimed and then I ran off as fast as I possibly could. I heard Sadao call for me but I didn't listen. I can't believe this! I'm so humiliated! What the hell is wrong with me?! I hate this! Why didn't I sense her?! She saw me cry god dammit! I kept running and stopped in a local park. I walked in and sat under a tree so I was obscured form view to and extent. I cried into my hands. I hate all of this. I hate when others see my weaknesses other then those I trust. I hate it so much...

"Kagome?" I heard voice say. I looked up my vision a bit fuzzy. But when it cleared I froze solid. It was... it was... it was Kouga!

"Kouga?..." I asked incredulously.

"Hey it's me. I've been looking all over for you you know." he said softly. And with that I ran into his arms. He held me tightly.

"You're here! You aren't dead! Thank god..." I said yelling out in happiness.

"Yes. Now why are you crying?" he asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about it..." I said. He nodded in understanding and sighed. I wiped away my tears.

"Are the others with you?" I asked.

"Yep! We own this big company!" he said with a smile.

"Really? Which one?" I asked.

"Taisho corp." He said. I gasped.

"But that's like the biggest company! Like ever! They've got themselves into everything!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru's the big boss too." he said with a smirk.

"I wanna see him!" I exclaimed.

"Well we're in this world for the next week. Then we're going back home. Which I have to explain to you. But for now. You ready to go and see your big brother?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Then let's get going. The car is waiting." he said tugging me towards a sleek black car.

"Nice car..." I said.

"I know right? I like it too. It's super fast." Kouga said and then we got in. and we talked. Turns out all demons got transferred to another world. He said it's almost like a medieval era kind of place. But the tech is still awesome there. Huh. Interesting. And turns out it's the same Ente Isla that Sadao and Miss Emi are from! Which means! If I go with my big brother! I can be with Sadao! I have to then! But I really should tell Sadao before I just turn up there... Well... Maybe he likes surprises...

We got to this massive skyscraper building. Holy crap this things big... we went in and Kouga took me into a private elevator. The elevator went up, and up, and up. It finally stopped at the top floor. Good thing I don't have a fear of heights. Or I might be seriously freaking out. We got out and Kouga walked me down a hall and stopped in front of a door. He knocked lightly. "Come in." a familiar voice said. The door was opened and standing there waiting for me with a the smallest of smiles... was Sesshoumaru...

"Big brother!" I yelled out and I ran towards him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. I was just barely holding back the tears.

"It's gonna be okay Kagome. I'm right here." he whispered to me as he held me. I smiled lightly and pulled back.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." I said.

"Yes, I believe you are correct..." he answered me. And with that we all sat down and talked about everything that'd happened. Sesshoumaru had mated Kagura finally. And Shippo got together with Souten the lightning tribe girl. Kouga got mated to Ayame. And they now rule the western continents. Which is the largest amount of land in the demon world.

"I see... that's all so... amazing... oh hey! Do you guys know a demon named Satan by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes. Our lands are in alliance. But he's been missing for about a year now ever since the war in his continents. No one knows where he is. How do you know of him?" Sesshoumaru said suspicious.

"Well..." I said looking away nervously.

"He's here isn't he? He's on Earth..." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well... Yeah..." I said.

"How in the world did you meet him?" Kouga asked. "Did you do out seeking danger again?" he asked.

"No! That's not what happened! I just... well it all started when I got a part time job at MgRonalds..." and then I proceeded to tell them that Sadao was my boss in my job.

"Are you telling me that the great dark lord Satan is working in a fast food restaurant?..." Kouga asked. I nodded. And he burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!" he exclaimed. I growled and whacked him over the head.

"Shut up! Don't you dare insult him!" I yelled at Kouga defending my friend. Kouga looked at me in surprise.

"You like him don't you?" Sesshoumaru spoke up. I froze solid. And blush brightly.

"I... Yes... I'm hopelessly in love with him... And i'm a total idiot..." I said sadly.

"Seriously?! You fell for a fast food selling demon?! After everything I did! That's what gets you hooked?!" Kouga yelled at me.

"No! It's because he was kind! And gentle! And caring! And he was always there for me! That's why I fell in love with him! And he's the most amazing person i've ever met!" I yelled at him. Kouga huffed.

"And you already love him? That was quick..." Kouga said bristling.

"So what if I do? It's my choice whether I fall for someone or not..." I said.

"Of course it is. And I would like to see what he's like now a days then." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"W-Wait! You can't! I... I haven't told him about me yet... I just haven't found the right time..." I said looking away. Sesshoumaru looked back at me with a glare.

"Then how do you know he's going to act the same way towards you when he finds out you could kill him with a bow and arrow?" Sesshoumaru asked. I looked up in surprise.

"Because... Because he's befriended all sorts of people! Like Lucifer! Lucifer tried to kill him! Yet they're friends! And then there's Emilia the hero! They're not really friends! But they're allies! And they watch each others backs! So i'm sure he would understand!" I exclaimed.

"But you've been his friend all this time. And yet you didn't tell him. How is he going to react to that Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I... I don't know... I don't know okay! I'm really scared he's going to hate me!" I yelled out collapsing to my knees and crying. I felt Sesshoumaru pick me up and hold me in his arms. "I'm such an idiot! I feel horrible!" I exclaimed.

"(sigh) I know you do Kagome..." I heard him say to me and then he took me into a spare room in the building and put me down on a bed. "Stay here for now... but in a few days. We'll be going home. You have to decide what happens until then okay?" he said. I nodded in understanding. I'll do as he says.

"Wait! Can you call my work and tell them i'm going to be sick?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll do that right now. Now get into bed Kagome. You need the sleep." Sesshoumaru said walking out I sighed and sunk into my comfy pillow. I'll see you soon Sadao. Or Satan... and when I do. I'm going to tell you everything...

Over the next few days I just spent it at the organisation. I've gotten way too many calls from Sadao all of which i've ignored. I can't face him... Not yet...

But I decided tonight. I would find him and tell him. So I went out around the city. I found Miss Suzuno. "Hey! Miss Suzuno! What's up?" I asked. She turned to me and suddenly I held something against the back of my neck. And everything went black. What's going on?...

When I woke up I heard a whole bunch of things about Ente Isla. And then when they said that Miss Suzuno could kill Sadao. I felt anger flood my whole body. But I held back my powers. But my control was slipping. "Miss Suzuno... I thought you weren't like this... I was wrong... your just as bad as the demons you strive to kill! You following orders like a stupid sheep! Make your own choice for once!" I yelled to her.

"Shut up human!" I heard an annoying voice say and then I was blasted in the back with some kind of beam of power. I screamed out in pain. It hurts too much dammit! I shook in pain. Fuck! He broke my back... my miko powers were working to heal it instantly. Before I knew it I was fine but when I looked up he was undressing Miss Emi.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled at the blue haired corrupted angel.

"Didn't I break your back? Fine. I'll break your legs instead." he said shooting another beam at me I screamed out in pain as it hit my legs. He's broken them now dammit! My miko powers healed them within minutes. Then Sadao came. But he was getting beat around. I felt ever ounce of control I had left deteriorate. And I ripped out of my binds.

"Don't you dare hurt him one more time!" I yelled at the angel in pure fury. He turned to me in surprise.

"Okay I heard your bones break on the last one. How are you standing?" he asked confused. I just glared.

"Kagome! Run!" I heard Miss Emi and Sadao call to me. I looked over at them and I felt my control go back in place. I sighed sadly as I turned to see him coming for me. I knew if I dodged it'd be suspicious on how I could move so fast. So I took the hit. I thought he was going to punch me but suddenly he flipped his scythe. I gasped as it pierced straight through my stomach. I coughed up blood.

"KAGOME!" I heard Sadao call for me. The angel ripped the scythe out of my body and I held where he'd stabbed in pain. I looked over to Sadao and Miss Emi to see them staring at me in horror. I looked over at Sadao...

"I love you..." I said as I collapsed to the floor. I knew he'd heard me when I saw tear leak from his eye. I'm glad that those were my very last words...

I woke up and looked around. I touched the space were the hole was. It was gone. Thank you miko powers! I heard bangs around me. I looked up to see Sadao fighting the weirdo perverted corrupted angel. I smiled brightly. As I saw him beating the crap out of him. "Kagome!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Miss Emi running towards me with Miss Suzuno. Miss Emi hugged me tightly. "I thought you died!" she yelled out.

"You know. So did I..." I said sighing in light relief.

"So how are you alive?" she asked. I stiffened.

"I... I'm not too sure to tell you the truth." I said lying.

"I see." she said in understanding. I looked up to see Sadao deal the finishing blow. He came landed him looking down obviously not seeing me. I felt tears appear at the corners of my eyes.

"S-Sadao?..." I said. He looked up quickly. He was in his true form. And he was very... very tall... his eyes widened before he appeared in front of me and pulled me to him. He hugged me tightly. I leaned against his large chest.

"I...I thought i'd lost you..." he said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..." I said with tears streaming down my face but a large smile on my face. I pulled away and we were both smiling he lifted me up and twirled me around. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me down and then he smiled at me softly. Then Ashiya arrived and he said the reason he was late was because he had to get his cape. Seriously?... What an idiot...

Then Sadao began fixing everything and erasing memories. And he sent the angel guy home. By the end he was huffing a bit. But I could still sense a lot of magical presence from him and Ashiya... definitely enough to make a gate... Sadao turned back to me with a sad look. "I... I have to go Kagome... I can't stay here... I keep causing trouble, and not to mention I almost got you killed. If you did die... because you got involved in one of my problems. I'd never forgive myself. So I have to go..." he said. I sighed sadly. I know i'd see him in a little while due to me going with Sesshoumaru. But still.

"I know you have to go..." I said in a sad tone. "But i'm going to miss you so much..." I said tears now streaming down my face. I covered my face with my hands in sadness. Just him saying goodbye... It's too much... he walked forward.

"Kagome..." I heard him say. I looked up in question. "Forgive me..." he said. And then he leaned down. I knew he was going to kiss my forehead so I moved my face and put my arms around his neck and I kissed him on the lips. I felt him stiffen before he eased into it and he kissed me back. We pulled away and I was still crying. But there was now a light blush on my cheeks. He pulled away. And then turned and walked towards a portal.

"Sadao! I love you! And I always will!" I yelled out. I saw him turn back to me and smile sadly before the portal closed entirely. He's gone... He's really gone...

I wiped away my tears and sighed. The rest of my friends were gone as well. I was once again... all alone. But it wont be that way for long. Soon i'll be with them as well...

I went back to the Taisho corp building and I went upstairs to Sesshoumaru's office. I knocked of the door. "Come in." came my big brothers voice. I walked in.

"Sesshoumaru... I want to go with you to Ente Isla..." I said determined.

"Are you sure? You will not regularly be able to come back." he said seriously.

"My friends and then man I love is there Sesshoumaru. The only thing left for me here is a family who is so distant it's stupid. A crappy job. And school. No offence. But that's just a no brainer..." I said with a smile. I smiled.

"Okay then. We leave 3 this afternoon. And we've already stocked you closet there. So no reason to pack any clothes. But if you have any belongings you want. Go and get them now." I smiled in thanks and then I ran out. I ran to MgRonalds and I went in and told the manager a lie. But it was enough. I told her i'd been offered a really great job in America with a different company. And also that Sadao told me to tell her he quits because he had to move back to his country with his family.

"I see... Well then it can't be helped. Can you turn in your uniform?" she asked.

"I have it here." I said. And then I shuffled through the bag and pulled out the uniform and handed it to her. She smiled at me.

"Well then. I relieve you of your duties as a worker at MgRonalds." she said. I smiled and said goodbye. Then I ran to Sadao's place and I grabbed the spare key from under his mat and I went in. I began packing all of their things up. They didn't have much. But I couldn't bring the fridge or washing machine obviously. But I managed to get the computer, clothes, and stuff. Then I went to the landlady's room. I told her that they had to unceremoniously move out and they asked me to send their things to their place back home. She understood and I gave her the key and then I headed off.

I went back home and I packed my own personal belongings. I got my jewellery box. A few other simple items I couldn't forget. Then I grabbed my bags and looked at the time. I still had a bit of time to just hang out. So I went to a fancy restaurant and used my money to get whatever I wanted. Then I left and went to the shopping mall. There was that dress I really wanted. And I had enough spare money for it now...

I got there and bought it. It was a black tulle skirt ball gown bonne soiree. I loved it and it really stood out against my pale complexion and my sapphire blue eyes. Then it was time to go. I picked up my bags and told the owner of the hotel I was moving in with a family friend instead. He understood and then I left. I went back to Taisho corp and went to Sesshoumaru's office to see him waiting for me with Kouga. I smiled lightly.

"Okay then! Lets go!" I said happily and then Sesshoumaru created the portal and we all stepped through. It felt weird. Like being pulled into a vacuum cleaner and then being spit out the other side. Strange...

We landed in a large ballroom... it was bigger then the ballroom Sesshoumaru used to have. I wouldn't be surprised if the castle was bigger too... I was escorted to my room. And it was massive... it was as big as a whole three floors of a five star hotel in Paris! It was amazing... I hugged Sesshoumaru in thanks and then went to go explore. Suddenly I saw a remote. "Whats this?" I asked reaching down and picking it up. I saw the button 'open'. So I pressed it and it revealed my own private massive walk in closet with everything I could ever want. I literally have my own mall... I squealed and browsed through the clothes and jewellery and everything else. It was awesome!

"Kagome!" I heard someone call and knock on the door. I opened it to see Kouga. "There's a party in the central islands for Satan's return. We're going. So we're getting you ready." he said and then a bunch of maids came in. "Get her looking her very best girls!" he said and then he closed the doors. And then the maids pounced. They got me entirely ready.

Bye the end I was wearing a big light blue, so light you could just tell it wasn't white, cinderella style dress. It had a big puffy skirt and a corset top with lace on it. I wore pair of white heels and then did my hair. It was curled just a bit and two strips were pinned back on the sides of my head. They did my makeup light mainly. I just had clear lipgloss and some light blue eye shadow with some silver with it. They gave me a bit of mascara lastly and that was it. But I loved it so much... I looked amazing. I thanked them all and then headed downstairs to join the others so we could go. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Shippo who I gushed over, were all wearing tuxes and looking amazing.

Then we headed on our way with Sesshoumaru teleporting us. We landed out the front of this big dark castle that for some reason. Didn't seem so bad with all the lights on inside it. We walked in and I noticed just about everyone was staring. "Hey big brother. I think all the girls are blushing over you." I said with a smile.

"I assure you. It is everyone, who is gushing over you. You look beautiful today Kagome." he whispered to me. I blushed a bit.

"Thank you..." I said softly and we continued on our way. We arrived in front of the opened ballroom doors and we walked inside. Some people were still staring but I managed to stay behind Sesshoumaru so no one I knew would recognise me...

"Good Kagome?" I heard a voice say. Well, I tried. I turned to see Miss Suzuno. I put my finger up to my lips as if to say. 'keep it secret'. She didn't seem to get it because then she continued talking to me saying my name rather loudly. "Good Kagome? What are you doing here?! How did you even get here? And why are you with the king of the western lands? Do you know him Good Kagome?" she asked. And I swear each time she said my name she got louder.

"Yes I know him!" I loudly whispered to her. "He's like my older brother okay? He recently. And I mean recently, found me and invited me to stay with him. I thought it'd be best." I said to her. She nodded in understanding.

"I will go and get Good Sadao!" she said. I tried to stop her but she was gone. I groaned loudly. I'm positive it was obvious I made it obvious I didn't want that to happen... I turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Do what you think is right Kagome. But remember, your actions will effect you later in life." he said being all wise and shit.

"(sigh) Then I guess it's time to face the music." I said depressingly.

"Suzuno. I get your developing your sense of humour now. But this joke really isn't funny. How is it even Possible Kagome is here." I heard Sadao's demon voice sound behind me.

"But Good Sadao! I'm not joking. She's right over here!" Miss Suzuno's voice said behind me. I sighed. "Look Good Sadao. She's right there!" she said again and I could feel eyes on me. And I suddenly felt like running. I looked up at Sesshoumaru my nervousness showing on my face.

"Stop being a baby and explain what the hell your doing here already Kagome. Your being a wimp. Your a warrior now start acting like it you big baby!" Kouga said to me. I looked at him in outrage.

"Kouga! That's not helping me in any way and you know it!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going to kick you Kagome. Chin up and get it done." he said in a deadpanned tone. I sighed sadly. Then I turned around to see my friends all staring at me in total shock.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you doing here?" Lucifer asked me.

"(sigh) I... It's a really long story. One I do not have the mental capacity to retell as it'll probably hurt me in the process of doing so. But what you need to know, is that I am human, but i'm also a powerful one. I have the powers of a priestess. And i'm the princess of the West due to my past. I am apart of Sesshoumaru's pack, and that's pretty much my life right now in a nutshell." I said sadly. They're so gonna hate me...

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" I heard Sadao say.

"Because... because I..." I tried to say something. Anything. But I had no idea what to say...

"Because I didn't want her too. It was a rule that we made that she wouldn't tell anybody about her origins. If she did. She would have been hunted down and killed. It was for her own safety. It's not that she didn't trust you. But i'm alpha, and my word is law." Sesshoumaru stepped up and said to them. I looked up at him. He was right... that was a rule we made.

"It's true. Who'd expect me to be anything other then human. I'm just the sick girl with a job at a fast food joint. As if anyone is even going to notice let alone understand what my situation was. And I wanted to tell you. I almost did quite a few times... But I feared not only breaking Sesshoumaru's law and my promise. But also rejection. Most demons don't take kindly to humans with miko powers. And I understand if that's how you feel now. But all I can really do is beg for your forgiveness..." I said sadly. They were all staring at me in surprise. I turned to them fully and bowed lowly. "I am very sorry for my mistakes..." I said. And then I turned around and gripped Sesshoumaru's sleeve and tugged it a bit.

"I believe it's time for us to leave." He said and we began walking away. I stared at the ground sadly. Please forgive me! Stop me from leaving! Please!

Suddenly my hand was grasped tightly by a much larger hand. I was puled around to face Sadao. Then he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I gasped. "You idiot. It should be obvious I don't care..." he said as he held me. I felt tears come to my eyes and I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down as I held him too. He pulled back a bit. "But a warning would have been nice." he said sarcastically. I giggled a bit and wiped away my tears. I turned to Sesshoumaru with hopeful eyes.

"We'll pick you up in a week. If you need more, just call. You have the number I gave you that works here." he said. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you Big brother..." I said softly. He nodded before walking away.

"Hey dude! We give you permission to do whatever you want with her! But do us a favour and don't kill her in bed!" I heard Kouga yell towards us. I turned to him with a harsh glare and a massive blush.

"Shut up you big perv!" I yelled at him. He laughed loudly at my embarrassment of course.

"Your brothers are..." Sadao trailed off. I turned to him with an awkward smile.

"Impossible and annoying. Yeah, I know. Anyway, lets talk..." I said.

"Good idea..." he said with a smile and then suddenly he picked me up in my arms. I gasped and leaned against him.

"S-Sadao..." I said embarrassed.

"Your still calling me that? Call me my birth name already..." he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to call you Satan?" I asked.

"Of course." he said. I smiled lightly.

"Okay then, Satan. People are staring." I said embarrassed.

"Let them stare. You're all mine." he said with a smirk. I blushed deeply and berried my head in his shirt.

"You're an idiot..." I said. I heard him chuckle as he carried me away.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to Kagome. So i'll be leaving the party early." he said to our friends and continued away. When I could no longer hear the sounds of party I looked around to find us in a massive room. Like three times my room at Sesshoumaru's castle. "This is my personal quarters. This is the most private place in the kingdom. So tell me everything. I promise i'll understand." he said. I looked up at him and sighed. He sat down on his couch and he sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I sighed again before I began. I told him everything about from when I first went down the well to when I was stuck in the present again. He just sat quietly listening. And at some points that helped while other times it made me nervous. When I finished I sat quietly in his arms waiting for his reaction. "Kagome... You've been through so much. And I can understand why you'd keep it from everyone. So I forgive you. And I still care about you. I always will." he said to me. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"R-Really? You really do forgive me?" I said.

"Of course I do." he said as he smiled at me softly with so much emotion I felt like crying and cheering at the same time... I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back almost instantly. He pulled me up so we both could better access. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I felt his arms around my waist tighten. Suddenly I felt his tongue prod my lips for entrance. I opened my mouth for him and he was entirely dominating my mouth. But it felt amazing. I felt like fireworks were going off in my brain. We pulled away just to go back for another breathless kiss.

We finally pulled away our breaths laboured and fast. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily. "Satan... I love you." I said.

"I love you too Kagome..." he said as he held me. I pulled back a bit and kissed him again. I could feel my heart beating. I could feel my mind turning to mush. I could feel my excitement... suddenly Satan grabbed my butt. I gasped and he took advantage of that and darted his tongue in my mouth. His tongue totally dominating mine. I felt my whole body entirely surrender to his touches. We pulled away and I moved my head so he couldn't come back in for another.

"Give me a second to rest..." I said breathing heavily. But he used one hand to turn me to face him and he kissed me again. This was crazy... i'm losing it... the way he's holding me. The way his tongue moves. The way he entirely dominates me. I've never felt like this ever before. He pulled away and instead of going for my lips he began kissing my neck and my collar bone. I held him close threading my fingers through his hair. I noticed him staring at me with his bright red eyes. I pulled him away from my neck and hugged him to my chest softly. He nuzzled into me and rested against me. I smiled softly down at him as he stared up at me. I leaned down and kissed him softly. Then I pulled away. "I love you so much. I'd be happy to give myself to you. I love you... More than anything..." I said with a large and a large smile.

He stared up at me for a bit before he looked back down at my clothed chest. "Not tonight. Not yet. But I'm sure soon. I promise. But for now. Expect many more make out sessions and perverted acts from your truly..." he said with a smirk and then he berried his head in my chest and I felt him squeeze my ass. I blushed darkly and moaned a bit. It felt good. His hands touching me felt really good... "Hey Kagome..." I hear him say and he stopped him barrage of touches. I looked at him in question.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what it was. He stared at me seriously and I waited in anticipation.

"Marry me." he said still staring at me. I froze solid.

"W-What?..." I asked shocked out of my mind. Did he really just say?...

"Will you Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever. I want to mate you Kagome. Please... will you be mine forever?..." he pleaded with me. I felt tears come to my eyes and fall down my cheeks. "N-No! Don't cry! I'm sorry. I'm pushing us too fast. I should wait. I'm really sorry Kagome..." he said looking away from me. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. When I pulled away I pouted.

"You big idiot. I'm just really happy..." I said with a blush on my face.

"Happy... but does that mean..." he trailed off him staring at me in hope.

"Of course you idiot! I love you! Of course I want to marry you! How could I not?!" I exclaimed with a small smile. He grinned widely and kissed me again. He began kissing every part of my face saying he loves me over and over. I pulled his face back. "I love you too." I said. Then we both leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. One that symbolised the beginning of our relationship and our journey together. A kiss that promised so much happiness and love in the future... I can't wait...


End file.
